


Packless

by ClearlyMysticalGhostHunt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altering the timeline because I can, Bad Parenting, Loner, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Mom, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Derek, Shapeshifting, Timeline What Timeline, Werecats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearlyMysticalGhostHunt/pseuds/ClearlyMysticalGhostHunt





	Packless

Scott and Stiles sat quietly on the hood of the Jeep, overlooking Beacon Hills from the bluffs. It was nice getting away from the troubles with the pack for a while. Derek could keep training his new betas without the two boys in the way. When Scott realized he finally had some down time, he called up Stiles and they decided to go for a light camping session. Stiles had of course brought every snack they could possibly need for the weekend, which left Scott to make sure he grabbed the necessities. They struggled to put up the tent for a solid half-hour before they agreed they’d just settle for a lopsided floor. A small dinner of fire-roasted hotdogs and charred marshmallows filled them up and the fire dimmed to a glow on the logs.

 

“We should do this more often,” Scott sighed as he watched the stars.

 

Stiles groaned in response and shifted with discomfort. “Nooooo… I’m never touching a marshmallow again. Whose idea was it to wrap a hotdog in one?”

 

“Yours, if I’m not mistaken,” Scotts comment was met with another groan. “Hey, it’s what you get for pigging out like that! I told you to slow down, but _somebody_ decided not to listen.”

 

Unbeknownst to the boys, they were being watched by a pair of bright green eyes deep in the tree line. They followed the boys from the truck to the tent but dipped out of sight when one of them turned towards the woods. Green eyes narrowed in on the werewolf, scanning him from head to toe. The owner of the green eyes almost scoffed - a simple beta, camped out next to a human, with the full moon at its height? Either they were well prepared, or the beta trusted himself too much.

 

Stiles passed out easily enough but the full moon’s energy kept Scott wide awake. He thought it was for the best anyways, to make sure he didn’t wolf out on accident. His attention was caught when his ears picked up on the slightest sound of movement that was just barely audible over Stiles’ steady breath. A moment passed and Scott was sure it’d just been an animal but then he heard it again - a soft bending sound of something too heavy to be in a tree that moved along the branches. A slow, heavy heartbeat moved with the creature as it traveled through the trees around the tent. Whatever it was, it was large and made carefully slow movements in each tree. Scott closed his eyes and focused his hearing on the impossibly quiet outside noises.

 

Pat… Pat… Slide… Bend… Pat… Pat… Pat… Bend.. Thump-thud. It was on the ground now.

 

The thud was just loud enough to stir Stiles from his sleep, but he got the hint that something was wrong in seconds; Scott was sat upright, stiff as a statue, and his claws were fully extended. Stiles shot him a look, but he only shrugged. Not even his enhanced smell could pick up on any hints of a person, just a strong nature-odor and a tang of something metallic. The werewolf watched the walls of the tent while the human pulled a borrowed knife from his back pocket. 

 

The soft pats of stepping were the only giveaways. Each step had a long pause before another one sounded, each step got closer to the flank of the tent. Neither boy was taking a breath. Finally, the mysterious figure was in just enough moonlight to cast a shadow on the side wall. It was large, bulked in muscle. A long tail bat the plastic tent as a massive paw pushed over the cooler.

 

“Oh thank god,” Scott whispered, “it’s just interested in the cooler.”

 

Stiles wigged out and kept gesturing from his best friend to the cooler to the beast. “Aren’t you gonna chase it off?! It’s gonna take all our snacks!”

 

Scott rolled his eyes and flopped back down on his sleeping bag. “When it comes to my life or your snack stash, I’m glad I know whose side your on.”

 

The werewolf was even more glad that, just this once, it really was a mountain lion.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

From the shadows, the green eyes watched as their friend ate the supplies the young campers had left out. The cougar was given strict instructions not to interfere with them directly and only get as close to them as possible. It was a simple test of the green eyed person to practice their control over familiar being; after all, to control oneself they must control the beast within them.


End file.
